Por Tua Alma
by LollipoKiss
Summary: Sakura é comparada em um leilão pelo demoníaco Itachi na intensão de ter sua alma manchada e devorada, mas essa se torna uma tarefa realmente difícil para o demônio ao descobrir o quão pura e inocente Sakura demonstra ser.


(...) Nossa, eu estou realmente amando. Com o meu amor errado e pecaminoso, isso me fere tanto, fere tanto ele, sinto uma foice atravessando meu espírito e a alma dela, por que eu sei que não conseguirei me manter longe apesar de ser o que ela quer, eu a odeio tanto a ponto de ama-lá... Deus, eu não tenho direito de lhe pedir nada mas por teu filho, afaste-a de mim.

Sou um demônio pecaminoso, um ser da carne, um desmoralizador da sanidade, não a quero, não posso querer.

- Nossa Itachi! Você está exalando uma aura de pessoa apaixonada que chega a ser inacreditável. - Ouvi Kakashi proferir divertido.

- Estou fodido. - Abaixei a cabeça fitando o chão que estava muito abaixo de nós.

- Ainda bem que sabe,por que ficou tão perto daquela menina? - Ele me questionou tentando entender.

- Não sei. - Disse simplesmente. - Ela é doce.

- A alma dela? - Sugeriu.

- Tem a bondade que nenhum outro humano possui.

- O espírito dela é bondoso?

- É frágil. - Suspirei.

- O corpo? - Kakashi ainda tentava me entender. - Não entendo, é um príncipe, comandante de oitenta legiões de demônios. Como pode cair de amores por uma humana, uma humana de Deus?

- Ela tem medo de mim. - Concluí.

- Claro, você a comprou em um cassino e a torturou, é natural. - Sorriu orgulhando-se de seu amigo. - Esqueça o amor meu amigo, é um sentimento possuído por meros mortais, somos melhores que isso. - Disse antes de desaparecer.

- Não é tão fácil. - Sussurrei antes de voltar à mansão onde a Sakura estava trancafiada.

#FlashBack ON

As mulheres dançavam de formas insinuantes no pole dance, o cheiro de sus almas manchadas por pecado eram... deliciosas. Seus corpos praticamente blasfemavam contra Deus em um dança sensual e elegante, desciam e subiam em saltos nos pole dances.

Os homens jogando em quanto apertavam as coxas de suas acompanhantes de carreira nada nobre mas que me favoreciam em poder sorriam a cada centavo ganhado e suspiravam com a perda, mas eu não faria parte de nenhum dos dois grupos, nem da aquele, nem do homens que olhavam vidrados para as garotas.

Me dirigi a uma sala subterrânea para convidados selecionados, uma sala enorme e escura com um grande lustre de velas e carpete vermelho, com mesas refinadas e redondas onde haviam vários homens e mulheres sentados conversando sobre alguma bobagem em quanto esperavam a atração começar.

Alguns minutos depois um homem alto, de cabelos loiros, vestindo um smoking fino apareceu sob uma única luz direcionada a ele.

- Damas e cavalheiros tenham uma ótima noite, hoje apresentaremos ótimos produtos, então preparem seus lances. - Sorriu elegante. - Começaremos com uma garota de nome Hana, um metro e cinquenta e cinco, australiana e jovem, 21 anos, não comprovamos a virgindade mas o futuro dono poderá conferir com os próprios olhos. - Aquele homem sorria maliciosamente para o público, os homens animados davam seus lances, no final a garota foi arrematada em quinhentos mil dólares.

Mais algumas garotas se passaram, todas nuas e dopadas, além de acorrentadas, mas a última me chamou a atenção, parecia uma boneca e sua aura era tão pura e brilhante que me intrigava.

- Seu nome é Sakura, um metro e sessenta, inglesa, 18 anos e virgem. uma bela garota não acham? Olhem essa expressão angelical. - Ele dizia maliciosamente. - Que os lances comecem.

- 200 mil. - Um homem gordo e baixo começou.

- 250 mil. - Um ruivo lançou.

- 400 mil. - Outro moreno também lançou.

- 700 mil. - O primeiro homem gordo aumentou o lance.

- 800 mil. - O ruivo cobriu.

- 1 milhão. - As pessoas engasgaram com o valor que o homem gordo lançou.

- 1 milhão e meio. - O moreno lançou e o ruivo recuou voltando a se sentar.

- Eu ouvi 2 milhões? - O apresentador proferiu sorrindo.

- 2 milhões e meio. - O moreno sorriu vitorioso e o apresentador esperou que o outro se manifestasse porem ele apenas se sentou. - Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas... dou-lhe

- 1 bilhão. - O interrompi olhando para a rosada.

- 1 bilhão para o senhor...

- Uchiha. - Respondi cordial.

- 1 bilhão para o senhor Uchiha... Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas... dou-lhe 3. - Ele bateu o martelo e eu sorri minimamente. - Sakura Haruno vai para Itachi Uchiha.

Duas horas depois a rosada dormia serenamente em minha cama, uma alma pura e frágil, um corpo tão pequeno que parecia se perder em meio aos cobertores em minha cama de casado. Seus olhos foram abrindo sonolentos, um verde esmeraldino tão intenso emanando inocência e ingenuidade, Sakura não parecia conhecer a maldade do mundo.

- Onde estou? - Sua voz estava embargada de sono, uma voz aveludada e macia.

- Em minha casa. - Respondi friamente.

- Por que? - Questionou-me calma.

- Te comprei em um leilão. - Sorri esperando que ela ficasse raivosa com tal revelação como qualquer outro humano mas ela apenas ficou assustada, com medo.

- Você... O que fará comigo? Por favor, deixe-me ir. - Sua inocência me fascinava. - Pelo amor de Deus. - Implorou.

- Se Deus lhe colocou em meu caminho é porque Ele não te ama. - Ela arregalou os olhos em quanto eu passava as costas de minha mão direita em sua pele branca e macia.

- Eu não vou sair daqui? - Perguntou-me como uma criança assustada e eu balancei a cabeça negando aquele pedido. - Por que?

- Sou um demônio, quero você e tua alma. - Sorri mostrando meus caninos um pouco alongados e meus olhos que tornaram-se vermelhos intensos. - Quer você e sua bela alma pequena. - Ela arregalou os olhos se encolhendo na cama assustada, como se eu fosse fazer mal a ela, e eu faria mas não agora. - Tome. - Lhe estendi a mão segurando uma bela rosa branca. - Esta é você.

- Eu? - Perguntou-me confusa com uma expressão desentendida.

- Sim, uma belíssima e pura rosa branca, nunca experimentou nenhum pigmento. - Sorri acariciando a face da menina, eu queria tanto lhe fazer mal que não sabia por onde começar, não conseguia realizar meu desejo.

- É linda. - Por um momento Sakura esqueceu-se completamente que estava na casa de um homem que havia lhe comprado, ela sorria docemente para a flor. - Você não parece ruim... er... hum.. - Disse timidamente.

- Itachi. - Sorri. - Não pareço? Mas eu sou, não confie em mim.

- Por que é um demônio? Isso não significa que você seja a encarnação do mal. - Falou branda e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha esperando uma explicação. - Leões foram criados por Deus mas eles comem carne e machucam seus semelhantes.

Aquilo não fazia lógica mas era a boa a sensação de não ser julgado por uma criança como ela que deveria ter a maior parte do tempo trancada em casa porque os pais não queriam más influencias perto de sua menininha, e cá estou eu querendo acabar com toda essa pureza.

- Está com fome? - Ela assentiu envergonhada. - O jantar logo estará pronto, descanse. - Falei antes de sair.

Kakashi estava na sala me esperando, lia um livro sobre Goétia.

- Nem se parece com um demônio. - Kakashi gargalhou.

- Cale-se. - Ordenei bravo. - Eu apenas não sei por onde começar.

- Que tal selando um contrato? É um clássico sabe? - Sugeriu divertido.

- Passe dez minutos conversando com aquela menina e você não conseguira né arrancar-lhe um fio de cabelo. - Disse nervoso.

- Se arrepende?

- Acha que não dou conta de acabar com a alma de uma criança? - Esbravejei.

- Não disse nada. - Respondeu seco. - Faça o que achar melhor Itachi, eu tenho planos para hoje, tenho de ir. - Sorriu malicioso.

- Mande meus cumprimentos ao Sasuke. - Falei maldoso e sorri ao ver a expressão raivosa na face de Kakashi.

- Pelo menos eu o domo não é? - Provocou-me e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele já havia saído.

- Filha da puta.


End file.
